Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-006575 discloses a three-phase inverter module in which an upper phase module and a lower phase module are laminated with a cooler interposed therebetween. In the upper phase module, a U terminal protruding from a U-phase U electrode, a V terminal protruding from a V-phase V electrode, a W terminal protruding from a W-phase W electrode, and a P terminal protruding from a P electrode are arranged in this order. In addition, in the lower phase module, a U terminal protruding from a U-phase U electrode, a V terminal protruding from a V-phase V electrode, a W terminal protruding from a W-phase W electrode, and an N terminal protruding from an N electrode are arranged in this order. The P terminal, the U terminal, the V terminal and the W terminal of the upper phase module, and the N terminal, the U terminal, the V terminal and the W terminal of the lower phase module are respectively opposite to each other in a lamination direction between the upper phase module and the lower phase module.